1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycle brakes and more particularly to a sensor type brake operating device of an electric bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional brake operating device of electric bicycle is shown in FIG. 7 and comprises a housing 71, a brake lever 72 rotatably mounted on the housing 71, a cable 73 having one end secured to the brake lever 72, a control line 74 having one end fastened in the housing 71 and the other end electrically connected to a DC motor (not shown), and a contact switch 75 provided at one end of the control line 74.
In an inoperative state of the brake operating device, the brake lever 72 presses against the contact switch 75 to enable the control line 74. In response to pressing the brake lever 72 against a grip (not shown), the contact switch 75 elastically moves away from the control line 74 to open the circuit. As a result, a braking force is transmitted from the cable 73 to the brake near the wheel.
However, a number of drawbacks have been found in the conventional brake operating device of electric bicycle. In detail, the contact switch is poor in sensitivity. Further, the contact switch is neither robust nor durable. Furthermore, the brake operation is not as effective as desired. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.